


Run through me

by mozesandme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozesandme/pseuds/mozesandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was warm, musty. The blonde stared at himself through the mirror. Trying to catch something different about himself, but there wasn't anything. Nothing amounted anymore, not when he was running up against any girl in the world. No. It all meant the same, and each time he desperately tried to search his eyes for something...different... but all he was greeted with was two crimson orbs that only portrayed a faint outline of his face in the iris. Nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run through me

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter is so short! But I hope you all enjoy!!! <33

Is it possible? At all....he doubts it as he stares blankly at the lines engraved into the ground and his eyes slowly shift over to the remaining of a glass vase, the pieces and bits scattered across the floor. His heart was racing as well, and had been for the past few silent minutes. The storm had been passed, now was a the sweet clarity. Or so the blonde felt the urge to believe, but he knew better. He knew so, so much better.

Turning away from the messy living room and the broken vase, he took a deep breath and headed to his room, the nice safety of where the outside world didn't exist, and he could get lost in the music he blasted in his room on a daily basis. He softly shut the door and plopped into the computer chair that squeaked whenever he turned in it. He sighed and booted up the old desktop he had placed carefully on his table. The old desktop buzzed for a while before the screen finally flickered on. His head hurt, that was for sure. Finally getting to the desktop he loaded the internet browser, waiting patiently for the page to pop up.

**\--ectoBiologist is now pestering turntechGodhead--**

**EB** : hey dave! you there? :B

The male grimaced slightly, pausing, his fingers pausing at the keyboard. Right now really wasn't the time to be talking to John...though Rose kept pestering him about opening up to the raven a little bit more...that is if he wanted to keep the male as a friend. His friend's warning sent shivers down his spine as he gulped. John would know something was up, he was weird like that.

 **TG** : yo im here

 **TG** : whats up?

 **EB** : great! i'be been trying to reach you, but you haven't been on that much so...

 **TG** : sorry ive been busy with some stuff

 **EB** : it's fine! really....but i did want to talk about hanging out i mean really...

 **EB** : when was the last time we hung out?

Dave paused, is mouse toggled over the response box, but honestly he couldn't bring himself to type for the next few minutes, just staring. He honestly missed hanging around John, always getting into trouble with the little prankster, but now that more fonder feelings had grown from the blonde, he found himself more wanting to be just left alone. Besides, the place was a wreck and Bro wasn't too happy at all. 

 **EB** : dave???

 **TG** : im still here...

 **EB** : dave is something up? like did i do something??? 

 **TG** : no

 **EB** : well it just seems like you've been ignoring me lately...

 **EB** : which i don't know dude just everyone seems to be drifting apart, the whole gang and all!

 **TG** : i gotta go 

 **TG** : see ya

 **EB** : dave! wait!

**\--turntechGodhead has ceased pestering ectoBiologist--**

The blonde can feel a lump form in his throat as he stared at the blank screen. He honestly felt bad to just cut off the raven like that, but he was far from in the mood to be making light of the whole situation at hand. Honestly he just couldn't see it getting any worse than it already was. He groaned and spun the chair, forcing himself to stand and shuffle over to his messy bed, full of wires and some recent photos he had printed out. Bending over he pushed everything aside without a care, and got into the bed, the whole time feeling completely lifeless, like a doll. All he could do was stare at the ceiling above him and think how long it would take for everyone to just leave him. Just like his parents had when he was a kid. 

How long would it take until he stopped feeling? And moving? And eventually, living...


End file.
